CAGE
by Auri Sei
Summary: One Shot. AU- Alternative Universe. Un aéroport. Une situation d'urgence. Ils n'avaient pas le choix que de laisser le mal leur rendre justice. (Aomine x Kise)


**Bonjour, bonsoir,  
Alors, voici un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça et écrit sur le tas.  
Le titre vient du même nom que la chanson de Dir En Grey tout simplement parce que j'étais en train de l'écouter quand je l'écrivais.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture  
****OS. AU – Mafia. Aomine x Kise.****  
**

* * *

**CAGE**

La voiture roulait à une vitesse folle en direction de l'aéroport. Le conducteur avait les mains tellement crispées sur le volant que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Sur le siège passager, son partenaire ne cessait de regarder sa montre, en comptant les minutes et les secondes qui passaient. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard, surtout qu'une de leur connaissance les attendait et que cette dernière n'était pas des plus patientes. Malgré tout, elle avait bien eu la gentillesse de venir pour l'occasion.  
La voiture arriva enfin et se dirigea directement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Les deux amis trouvèrent rapidement la grosse voiture noire qui les attendait et ils reconnurent surtout l'homme en costume flamboyant qui les attendait debout près de celle-ci. Impossible de ne pas connaitre l'homme à la tête de toute la mafia japonaise, sa chevelure rouge et ses yeux hétérochromes ne laissaient personne indiffèrent. Mais surtout pour les deux, le rouge était un ami de longue date qui aujourd'hui leur donnait un coup de main inespéré.

Le conducteur sortit rapidement de la voiture, suivi de près par son compagnon. Aomine et Kise se dépêchaient de rejoindre Akashi qui tendit seulement la main, réceptionnant sans peine les clés de la voiture qu'Aomine lui lança.

-Akashicchi ! Merci pour ton aide

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit ledit Akashi en donnant la clé à un de ses hommes de main qui apparut de nulle part et prit rapidement le volant de la voiture du bleu.

-Ouais, c'est bien dans ces moments-ci qu'on est content de t'avoir comme allié, lui répondit Aomine.

-Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans cette valise

Les deux amis faillirent sursauter en prenant connaissance de la personne qui venait d'arriver aux côtés d'Akashi. Un sourire sincère vint se placer sur les visages des noms mentionnés, Kise se retenant de sauter pour prendre Kuroko dans ses bras parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Il était ravi de le voir aujourd'hui. Ils avaient pris des chemins tellement différents après le lycée. C'était pareil pour Aomine qui se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule pour remercier l'ancien joueur fantôme, en prenant de son autre main la valise que celui-ci lui tendit.

-Vous avez les faux passeports et de l'argent liquide qui devrait vous suffire un certain temps. Je vous contacterai une fois les choses plus calmes, leur expliqua Akashi. Pour l'instant, vous allez vous cacher dans une de mes villas à Vancouver, personne ne pensera à aller vous chercher là-bas.

Aomine ouvrit la valise pour effectivement trouver les faux papiers, des liasses de billets et quelques vêtements. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Ils avaient pourtant mené une vie honnête.

.

Après le lycée, chacun s'était séparé à cause de leur envie et rêve. Kise avait continué dans la mode et était devenu rapidement une étoile montante. Aomine quant à lui, suite à une blessure lors d'un match de basket qui pourtant aurait dû lui assurer une place dans l'équipe nationale, avait fini par abandonner ses rêves de basketteurs et a suivi le chemin de son père dans la police. Akashi avait rapidement pris la tête de son clan et à la plus grande surprise de tous, ils avaient découvert que Kuroko était le bras droit de leur ancien capitaine.

La première fois que les le bleu et le blond étaient menés à se revoir avait été dû à un incident qui était arrivé au mannequin. Depuis, Aomine et Kise se revoyaient souvent à cause des fans du blond qui dérapaient parfois et qui menait celui-ci à aller voir le policier pour porter plainte. Inutile de dire que cela les avait fortement rapprochés.

Et un jour, tout a dérapé.

Aomine avait découvert qu'un des fans de Kise qui était des plus collant et qui lui faisait des avances plutôt osées (l'homme étant propriétaire d'une boite qui engageait le mannequin et donc qui fréquentait facilement Kise), avait été assassiné. Et… c'était le blond qui était accusé.

.

-Prenez mon jet privé qui vous emmènera jusqu'à Hawai. Un autre avion vous y attend pour Los Angeles, une fois sur place une voiture vous attendra pour vous mener à ma villa, indiqua Akashi. La route va être très longue mais vous devez faire avec.

-Pourquoi ce trajet ? Questionna le mannequin

-Pour brouiller vos pistes, la police ne se doutera pas que vous auriez quitté le pays et même s'il l'apprenne, ce sera trop tard pour vous retrouver. On se charge de faire disparaitre la voiture qu'Aomine-kun a utilisée jusqu'ici, répondit Kuroko en haussant les épaules comme si la réponse était évidente. Kise n'en revenait pas ses yeux de voir Kuroko du côté sombre de la société. Mais peut-être que lui aussi avait dû faire face à des problèmes et que seuls Akashi avec ses mains teintées de sang avait pu l'aider. Comme eux.

Aomine avait cru jusqu'au bout à l'innocence de son ami malgré les preuves que ces collègues avançaient. Et un jour, il avait découvert que la victime était mêlée à un trafic avec la mafia de Hong Kong et que nombreux parmi ses supérieurs dans la police étaient également mêlés dans cette affaire. Le meurtrier du directeur de la boite faisait partie de leur groupe, tout ça à cause d'une dispute qui avait mal tourné. Malheureusement, à cause de l'image publique de la victime, il fallait trouver un moyen d'expliquer sa mort. Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé. Kise ayant été celui qui avait le plus de problèmes avec le directeur, était la cible parfaite pour l'affaire. C'est comme ça que les agents du département de la police criminelle avaient pu retrouver comme par magie l'ADN de la victime chez Kise, accablant ainsi ce dernier d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.  
Aomine avait réussi avec beaucoup difficultés à mettre la main sur les preuves et pouvait donc prouver l'innocence de son ami, mais il avait malheureusement omis un détail important. C'était que ces faits et gestes étaient constamment surveiller par son supérieur direct que le bleu croyait hors de l'échange. Il était déjà sur leur liste à surveiller quand ses supérieurs avaient appris pour son amitié avec le mannequin. Ne pouvant rien contre le nombre d'agents impliqués dans cette sale affaire, l'ancien basketteur avait donc été victime de chantage. Soit il laissait tout couler et condamnait ainsi Kise, ou il se mettait à dos la police et devait en subir les conséquences. Aomine s'était laissé guider par son instinct et son devoir d'homme de justice, il ne voulait surtout pas laisser son meilleur ami se faire accuser à tort. Malheureusement, les conséquences que le bleu croyait être n'étaient pas telles qu'elles. Lui croyait être retiré de ses fonctions s'était soudainement retrouvé à la une des journaux comme complice du meurtre du directeur artistique. Il remerciait encore le ciel que les malfrats n'aient pas décidé de le faire taire en l'éliminant. Mais Daiki remerciait aussi son père pour être un policier très doué et non corrompu, si son fils venait à disparaitre il se serait douté directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

.

-Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, surtout que tu es un criminel et que je suis supposé te capturer mais, nos vies sont entre tes mains Akashi, le rouge sourit simplement à la phrase du bleu

-Nous gagnerons comme toujours Aomine-kun, lui dit Kuroko avec un sourire d'encouragement sur le visage

-Je compte sur toi, Tetsu ! Sourit tristement Aomine, l'émotion de ce qu'il leur arrivait le prenant enfin, alors qu'il tendit son poing à Kuroko qui le lui rendit, comme au collège.

.

Le soir même de la parution du journal, la police était à sa porte pour l'arrêter. Le bleu avait préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'était réfugié chez Murasakibara qui lui avait conseillé de vite partir, gribouillant au passage une adresse que l'ex-policier lu à peine, la police allait forcement se douter rapidement que le policier en fuite serait chez des amis. Sans qu'il ne sache comment il avait fait, il s'était retrouvé avec Kise qui était également en fuite devant l'appartement de Midorima, demandant au vert de les héberger pour une nuit le temps qu'ils sachent que faire. L'ancien shooter leur avait alors, non sans soupirer, donné la solution miracle en leur donnant les coordonnées d'Akashi. C'est ainsi que les deux se retrouvèrent à demander de l'aide à la mafia japonaise. Akashi leur avait dit qu'il allait les laver de tous soupçons mais qu'ils devaient se cacher jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Et cela allait prendre un certain temps, l'information qu'Aomine avait donné à Akashi était très avantageuse pour le jeune boss de mafia car lui apportant un coup d'avance sur tous adversaires mais compliquait également la situation du duo en fuite parce que leur principale adversaire devenait alors la mafia de Hong Kong.

.

Kise et Aomine montèrent dans l'avion, un long voyage les attendant. Kise s'installa confortablement dans l'appareil tout en pensant à comment ils en avaient pu arriver à fuir ainsi leur propre pays alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.  
Le lendemain soir de l'appel avec Akashi, tous deux s'étaient retrouvés dans un hôtel appartenant au rouge, Kuroko leur précisant que la police ne viendrait pas les chercher dans un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la ville, étant donné qu'ils étaient en fuite et n'auront donc ni les moyens ni le luxe de se payer une chambre dans le cinq étoiles. Et ce fut trois jours plus tard que les deux amis prirent la voiture (prévu par le rouge) qui les mena jusqu'à cet aéroport, une décision qui allait forcement changé à jamais leur vie.

Le mannequin regardait à travers le hublot les silhouettes de ses deux amis de collège entrer dans la grosse Berline noir pour repartir. La situation lui était très lourde à porter. Si jamais Akashi ne réussissait pas à les innocenter, ce serait la police qui les accueillerait la prochaine fois qu'ils mettraient les pieds dans cet aéroport.

Une main se posa soudainement sur la sienne qui était crispée sur ses genoux. Kise vit le regard encourageant d'Aomine. Ce n'était pas facile mais ils savaient tous deux qu'Akashi les sortiraient forcement de là, le rouge ressortait toujours vainqueur d'un combat qu'il engageait et il avait Kuroko avec lui. Et surtout, Aomine et Kise étaient ensemble dans cette aventure.

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je voulais inclure les thèmes de fuite, mafia et meurtre ensemble. OS assez court et surtout, le déroulement de l'histoire est très rapide, les conversations très brèves (pas de salutations entre eux et tout alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le lycée) pour montrer l'urgence de la situation. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien transmis. J'espère tout de même que c'était compréhensible. Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
